A window presents an easy access point for an intruder wishing to enter a home. Typically, a basement window presents one of the easiest access point through a window into a home because of proximity of the basement window to the ground; however, windows on a main floor may also define preferred access points. As such, window security bars are available for obstructing the window for preventing passage of the intruder therethrough. In spite of the security afforded by these bars, one potential shortcoming of the traditional bar assembly that is fixedly installed across the window is that this assembly is likely to present a significant obstacle in exiting the home through the window in case of an emergency such as a fire, smoke, or presence of an intruder in the home. Typically, this obstacle is nearly impossible to overcome in a short period of time.
Furthermore, many windows are positioned in the wall such that the respective bottom sills of the windows are raised high above the floor. As such, the height of the window above the floor presents an additional obstacle to exiting the home through the window in case of the emergency.
Prior art window security devices have been developed so as to overcome the obstacles to exiting through the window as described hereinbefore. To accomplish this, each prior art device provides an assembly which is movable between a first position obstructing the window to a second position in which the assembly forms the ladder for exiting through the window. However, the prior art devices have several potential shortcomings. One potential shortcoming of devices employing a plurality of slidable sections which form the ladder in an extended position is that the length of the ladder rungs defined by horizontal members of the slidable sections decreases from a first section in closest relation to the window (relative to the second extended position) to subsequent sections thereunder. For windows which are relatively narrow, some subsequent sections may have horizontal members which are too narrow to be suited for use as ladder rungs.
Another potential shortcoming of the prior art window security devices is that the devices comprise release mechanisms which are difficult to activate quickly and which are difficult to return to a locked position from an unlocked position, for example in case of accidental deployment into the extended position.
A further potential shortcoming is that it may be possible to easily remove the prior art window security devices so that the intruder can overcome the obstruction presented by the security device and successfully enter the home.
The applicant presents a unique solution for window security bars which may overcome the potential shortcomings of the window security devices currently known to the public.